Men and women have various options for purchasing clothing that is sized to fit particular parts of their bodies. For example, men and women can visit retail clothing stores to try on clothing of various sizes, design and fit. However, people following this approach for finding suitably-sized clothing encounter various issues. For instance, clothing often comes in generic “fit all” sizes that lack customization to a person's particular body characteristics. Men and women may also visit a tailor who can measure the particular contours of their bodies. Once the measurements are taken, custom-fit clothing may be manufactured using designs the men and women prefer. However, the cost and time needed to use a tailor may prohibit many men and women from obtaining custom-fit clothing. Better virtual sizing technology that allows men and women to create and buy customized apparel is needed.